


Never Say I Don't Get You Anything Nice

by TheMeaningofHaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charity Auction AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mechanic! Bucky, Retired Army Captain! Steve, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Buck up soldier, it's time to get you laid for the disabled kids of America!"</p><p>Steve groaned, wishing he had taken Tony up on his earlier drink offer. "There will be no getting laid," he grumbled, his voice hushed in case someone might hear.  "This is a charity dating auction, not a prostitution ring!"</p><p>Peggy smirked at him through the mirror. "Don't say that before you see who wins you," she teased with a wink. "You might get lucky and land a fella who's crazy about you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a bet over....well I can't even remember any more, that's how long it took me to write this. Sorry AuthorOutOfTime! Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on my Tumblr about these 2 nerds at [ScienceOfSociopaths](scienceofsociopaths.tumblr.com) !

"Are you sure I look okay?" Steve frowned at his reflection in the mirror, pulling gently at the hem of his light grey waistcoat.

"Steve you look great and you know it," Peggy chided, rolling her eyes as he finished touching up her make up in the mirror to his left. "That blue shirt should be illegal with your eyes."

Letting out a heavy sigh Steve turned to watch his friend. "Explain to me again why I'm doing this?" He knew sounded like a petulant child but he didn't have it in him to care anymore.

"Because Tony, for some insane reason is our friend and it is for a good cause. Buck up soldier, it's time to get you laid for the disabled kids of America!"

Steve groaned, wishing he had taken Tony up on his earlier drink offer. "There will be no getting laid," he grumbled, his voice hushed in case someone might hear.  "This is a charity dating auction, not a prostitution ring!"

Peggy smirked at him through the mirror. "Don't say that before you see who wins you," she teased with a wink. "You might get lucky and land a fella who's crazy about you."

Picking anxiously at his nails Steve glowered. "More likely that no one will bid on me or worse, a soccer mom might win." He shuddered at the thought, a few soft strands of hair falling in to his eyes.

Peggy placed a perfectly manicured hand against his cheek, patting gently as she pulled him down to meet her intense gaze.  "Steve Rogers you are as handsome as you are a pain in the ass. The second you step out on to that stage the women and men of New York will all be chomping at the bit to hand over their wallets for just one date with you."

"Thanks Peggy," he said, watching her straighten his tie.

They could hear muffled applause through the heavy curtains and a smattering of laughter as Tony finished his speech. Mingling around backstage with the rest of the bachelors and bachelorettes waiting to be called, Steve did his best not to fidget nervously with his suit. It was for a good cause, he reminded himself, and besides he hadn't been on a date in almost a year, what did he really have to lose?

 

Xxx

 

"Nat, you can't actually expect me to pay for a date," Bucky grumbled for the third time that evening.

"I don't expect you to do anything tonight except accompany me to this gala, have a couple of drinks, and pretend like you're actually pleasant to be around." Smirking, Natasha wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and pulled her friend away from the taxi and towards the front doors. "You never know though, you might find a handsome fella that catches your eye."

Groaning, Bucky allowed himself to be tugged in to the hall. The Stark Industries Annual Charity Gala was one of the most prestigious and highly anticipated events of the year. The tickets were expensive and hard to come by and try as he might, Bucky could not get his friend to admit how she had gotten a hold of a pair. Aside from the usual extravagant food, plentiful drinks, and hours of dancing, Stark always included an auction to raise more funds for that year’s charity. Last year it had been antique cars and the year before had featured artwork from up and coming artists Bucky had never heard of. This year however, the items up for auction were actually people and the promise of a pre-planned date with them sometime in the next week. Even though it was all in good fun, something still felt a little off about buying someone else's time, Bucky thought as the doorman handed him a pamphlet describing the men and women available to be bid on.

Once they reached their table, Bucky hastily tucked the booklet under his plate, signaling their waiter for a drink. His last appointment of the day had been running late so that they had barely made it in time for the end of Tony Stark's speech.

"Now don't worry ladies, you'll all have your chance for a little piece of me but first let me bring out the very eligible bachelors and bachelorettes for the evening!" Stark gestured dramatically to the side of the stage with a grin, signaling a string of glamorous men and women to file out on to the stage.

Bucky was pretty sure that Stark went back to talking and part of him even registered the waiter setting down his glass of whiskey in front of him but everything else paled in comparison to the stunningly handsome man on stage. Standing two from the left, the man looked like he had been dragged straight from one of Bucky's dirtiest wet dreams. Standing well over six foot, the blonde was a modern Adonis brought to life. He looked uncomfortable in his perfectly tailored, light grey suit, paired with a matching grey waistcoat, a sky blue dress shirt and a light blue tie, and Bucky had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"See something you like?" Natasha purred quietly in his ear.

Bucky startled at her voice, reaching for his drink in a weak attempt to play it cool. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her smirk was a clear sign that she knew he was lying and really, why did he even try? Natasha was a human lie detector, that's what he got for being friends with a...well Bucky wasn't actually entirely sure what she did for the CIA besides the fact that it was highly classified.

"Sure you don't James, so tell me, is it the blonde stud on the left or the brunette a few down from him that has you drooling?"

Swearing softly, Bucky decided it was probably best just to be honest with her. "The blonde in the grey suit," he muttered quietly, hoping the dim lighting on the floor was enough to hide the slight blush riding in his cheeks.

"Good, because I call dibs on the brunette," Natasha replied, leaning back gracefully in her chair. Her fingers tapped lightly on her number paddle, just waiting for the chance to put it to good use.

"He's all yours Nat," Bucky replied, knocking back the rest of his drink and signaling for another. The free top shelf liquor was probably one of his favorite parts about fancy events like this and he was going to need all the help he could get to distract him from the gorgeous man who was waiting for his chance to be sold to the highest bidder. Even if he wanted to pay for a date, there was no way Bucky could afford to outbid the competition on someone like that.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to start our evening with Miss Peggy Carter," the announcer began, banging his gavel lightly on the podium. A beautiful brunette stepped forward, smiling confidently at the crowd in a form fitting red dress. "Miss Carter is the President of Stark Charities and consequently is in charge of putting this whole event together."

The room broke out in a round of polite applause. As the announcer went back to describing the date with Miss Carter, Bucky pulled the booklet out and began to look through it, and if he flipped past the first few people in an eager attempt to find the blonde, well, that was nobody's business but his own.

Xxx

Steve shifted back and forth nervously as the bidding for a date with Clint came to a close. After the flurry of attention Peggy's auction had received he had zoned out, not noticing which of his peers looked happy about their prospective dates and which looked less than thrilled. Now, Steve was next and even after spending 8 years in an active war zone, he wasn't sure if he'd ever been more nervous.

"Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce Captain Steve Rogers," the announcer began. The spotlight turned on him and Steve tried desperately to keep from blushing as he felt all eyes fix on him.

It's for a good cause, he reminded himself, smiling awkwardly at the crowd, it's all for a good cause.

"Recently retired from the Army, Captain Rogers is teaching his first semester of Art History at NYU. Staying on a similar theme, a date with Steve will include a trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art followed by a pre-fix tasting menu at The Boathouse in Central Park. Captain Rogers is happily accepting bids from both men and women tonight so without further delay, we will start the bidding at three hundred dollars."

Steve felt a jolt of surprise when a flurry of paddles was raised in to the air. Most people had averaged about $600 per date and Tony, who was taking up the rear after Steve, was expected to go for over $5,000. Steve had just assumed he would be average, if not even less. However, as the auctioneer continued to raise the price a handful of paddles continued to rise with every increase.

"Wonderful, may I ask for fifteen hundred dollars?"

Three bidders remained, each quickly displaying their number. In the front, at a table closet to the stage a woman who looked old enough to be Steve's mother leered up at him while sipping on what had to be her fifth glass of wine. A few tables behind her, a gentleman with a hearty moustache, jostling beer belly and rosy cheeks, competed for the chance to spend time with him. Every time he raised his paddle, the larger gentleman would stroke his moustache, his gaudy pinky ring catching the light and while Steve couldn't get a close look, there was just something about the man that sent a shiver down his spine.

Trying not to let his distaste for his first two options show, Steve turned to look across to the other side of the room. A petite redhead confidently raised her paddle. Dressed in a low cut, black gown, she was breathtaking even from such a long distance and Steve found himself hoping that she would win. He knew he was supposed to remain unbiased, and while it was unlikely that there was going to be any sort of romantic spark between them, Steve knew his odds where much better with her than with her competition.

"This is most unusual," the auctioneer praised, "we are now down to two wonderful bidders. Twenty-six hundred dollars, ladies and gentleman."

The older woman had finally dropped out of the competition, pouting up at Steve as she motioned for another glass of wine. The older man was starting to sweat, looking uncomfortable at each price increase, but Steve had a hard time looking away from the red head. She was confident and kept a steady hand on her paddle and Steve was suddenly incredibly curious what she did for a living to have so much to throw away on something like a date with him.

“Three thousand dollars, do I see three thousand?”

Steve could hardly hear the announcer over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, this was it, he could feel it in his gut. The older man looked guiltily at something that looked like his phone before shaking his head.

“I have three thousand from number 325 in the back. Three thousand going once?” The auctioneer paused, looking around the room and inviting any last minute bids. “Three thousand going twice? Sold, to the woman in back!”

Steve felt relief flood through his body followed closely by shock that anyone would ever consider spending that much money to spend time with him, charity or no charity. Finally, though, the auction was almost over, Tony had proudly strut forward, beaming at the crowd that bid frantically for the chance to spend a night with him. As the bidding continued, Steve relaxed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. In a few minutes he would have to go introduce himself to the redhead who had just paid for his time and even though there were no strings attached, he was more than a little nervous.

XXX

“I can’t believe you bid on him,” Bucky hissed in surprise as an excited woman up front cheered happily when she was announced the winner of a date with Tony Stark at only $7,000.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders gently, taking a delicate sip of her drink as if she hadn’t just spent the equivalent of two months of his rent on a date. “It’s for a good cause.”

Bucky stared, wide eyed at her in disbelief. He knew his friend made substantially more money than he did at whatever the hell she did but really? “Really Nat? I mean I’m all for helping out disabled puppies or whatever but that’s a lot of money, besides I thought you were eyeballing the brunet?”

Soft music began to play as the house lights came up, illuminating the floor so the bachelors could find their new dates. His friend just smiled, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she tried to find the blond man making his way towards them. “James, it’s for children not puppies,” she scolded, waving a hand delicately to catch her date’s attention. “Besides, that’s not the cause I’m talking about.”

Before Bucky had a chance to ask what exactly she had meant by that, tall, blond and gorgeous walked up to the table. He was even more breathtaking up close and Bucky felt his knees threaten to go weak as he stood. The soft blue of his shirt made his outrageously blue eyes stand out even more and the soft grey fabric of his suit clung to every curve and angle. He looked uncomfortable as he approached them, his hands shoved in to his pockets and his shoulders hunched forward as if he thought that might make him any less imposing. Not a chance of that pal, Bucky thought, suddenly wishing he’d had enough money to afford the chance for a night out with Steve.

“Captain Rogers, I presume?” Natasha asked, ever graceful.

The blond nodded, smiling shyly at the two of them before taking Natasha’s offered hand. “Yes ma’am, Captain Steve Rogers,” he confirmed. “Please, just call me Steve though. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to hold back a soft whimper. Steve’s voice was rich and deep, running through Bucky’s body and warming him up from the inside like an expensive whiskey.

“Nice to meet you as well Steve,” Nat replied, her lips curling in to a smirk at the flicker of surprise on his face when he felt her frankly intimidating handshake. “I’m Natasha Romanoff and this is my good friend James Barnes.”

Bucky waved awkwardly when she motioned in his direction, swallowing drily when Steve’s gaze fell on him.

“Well, I’m sorry, I’m kind of new at this thing,” Steve said, chuckling softly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I think I’m supposed to confirm what day works best for you for our date next week.”

Natasha’s smile turned downright wicked at that and before Bucky could follow through on his instinct to run, her strong hand wrapped around his bicep, pulling him forward. “I’m afraid you’ll have to ask James about that.”

“Wait, what?” Bucky stammered, tripping over his feet when she pushed him gently in Steve’s direction. Steve moved quickly, grabbing Bucky’s arm to steady him and suddenly it was all Bucky could do to not gaze up stupidly in to those never ending pools of blue. Steve’s hand was large and sturdy, warm heat seeping through Bucky’s coat.

“Oh, did I forget to mention, I got this date for you James,” Natasha smirked, before picking up her empty glass. “Gee, it seems like I’ve finished off my glass of wine, would either of you like something from the bar? No? Okay lovely, I’ll be back, you two get to know each other.”

In an instant she was gone; striding across the floor to one of the bars now that dinner service had ended, leaving the pair alone. “Well, that was, uhm, unexpected,” Steve started, releasing his grip on Bucky’s arm.

“Sorry about her, she doesn’t ever think to ask people’s opinions before she acts,” Bucky grumbled, casting a glance over his shoulder to glare at his friend. Of course Steve was disappointed, Bucky thought, he had been promised a date with a gorgeous woman and now he was stuck with a random guy. “I can probably convince her to change her mind though, I’m sure you were probably looking forward to that-“

“Hey,” Steve interrupted softly, his lips pulled up in to a soft smile as he looked down at Bucky. “I didn’t say it was a bad surprise.”

“Oh,” Bucky gasped softly. “Well, then.”

Steve chuckled, his shoulders shaking. “Let’s start over,” he said, holding out a hand. “Hi, I’m Steve Rogers, your date for next week.”

Bucky took his hand, trying not to think to hard about the rough calluses that were sliding against his palm or how they might feel somewhere else. “James Barnes, but everyone but Nat calls me Bucky.”

“Nice to meet you Bucky, how’s Friday sound?”

XXX

Steve’s heart was pounding and he was sure that his date-no, _Bucky_ \- could hear it over the music and clamor of people talking around them. Bucky looked positively stunning dressed in a crisp black suit, slim fitting black shirt and matching black tie. His grey-blue eyes were piercing where they looked up at him through thick lashes; his soft smile was crooked, the right corner pulling up slightly higher than the left, and that hair. Steve’s fingers itched to run through his soft brown hair, the extra length on the top casually styled in to a messy, just woke up look that should be illegal.

“Friday sounds great,” Bucky replied, his hand slipping free from Steve’s and fumbling for his drink. His hands shook slightly, the ice in his glass clinking together and Steve couldn’t help but hope that his nerves had more than a little to do with it. “I should maybe go find-.”

“Do you want to dance?” Steve blurted out, interrupting Bucky before he had a chance to leave. He wasn’t sure what it was about Bucky but Steve found himself drawn in, eager to find out more about someone who had just paid for his time.

Bucky’s brow furrowed slightly as if he was trying to figure out whether Steve was serious or not. “What the hell,” Bucky muttered, knocking back the last sip of liquid from his glass before he laced his fingers through Steve’s and led the way to the dance floor.

“That’s exactly the kind of enthusiasm I like from my dates,” Steve teased as they fell in amongst the couples already moving across the wooden floor.

Letting his hand settle on Steve’s waist, Bucky smiled, a light blush coloring his cheeks. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that I just, well, I didn’t come out tonight planning on meeting anyone, much less someone like you.”

The orchestra switched to an upbeat waltz and trying to remember his dance lessons from college, Steve began to lead them across the floor. Though Bucky was at least four inches shorter than him, they moved together seamlessly.

“I know what you mean,” Steve said, ducking his head so he could be heard over the music. “I never thought I’d actually get bid on, let alone end up with someone I was actually interested in spending time with.”

Bucky’s fingers tightened momentarily against his skin as he looked up at Steve in surprise. “Well first off, that’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard. Look at you, there was no way you weren’t bringing in the big bucks, I mean you can waltz for fucks sake!”

“What was second?” Steve laughed at Bucky’s outburst.

“Huh?” Bucky started, tiling his head in confusion and crap, Steve thought, that should not be allowed to be so cute. “Oh, I was going to ask, if you didn’t think you’d have a good time, why’d you agree to do the auction?”

“Peggy Carter,” Steve responded, taking a small pleasure in the way Bucky’s face fell slightly at the idea of him having a girlfriend. “She’s just a good friend, but when she asks you to do something, there’s no real way to say no.”

“Oh, well, remind me to thank her,” Bucky hummed. “I’m glad we ended up here.”

Steve chuckled, letting his hand slide down Bucky’s back from his shoulder to rest on his waist, pulling the other man close as the tempo slowed. Bucky melted against him, his body a warm, solid weight where he pressed against Steve’s chest. “So, you know more about me than I know about you.”

A shiver ran down Bucky’s spine as warm breath ghosted against his ear. “Well,” he started, clearing his throat. “I’m a mechanic down at Erskine’s; we work on high end cars, mostly foreign models. It’s nothing special but it pays the bills.”

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short, I’ve always wished I knew more about cars. I’ve been eyeing a vintage Harley for a few years now but don’t really have the knowhow to keep an old beauty like that in the condition it deserves.”

“Maybe I could teach you a thing or two.” Bucky shot him a wink; his lips curling in to another crooked grin that made Steve’s stomach flip.

“I’m sure you could,” Steve said, suddenly aware of just how that sounded. Falling quiet, Steve fought to keep his blushing to a minimum as he tried, and failed, to look anywhere but the storm grey eyes staring up at him.

The music picked back up and with a twinge of sadness Steve let the space between them open up once again as their feet picked up the pace. They twirled around the dance floor, loosing time as song after song melted together. When the band finally paused for a short break, Steve dropped Bucky’s hand nervously, suddenly no longer sure what he was supposed to do.

Bucky pulled away, calling over the DJ that had begun to play. “I’m going to run to the restroom, meet you over by the table?”

Steve could only nod before Bucky had turned, making his way through the crowd with ease. Trying to catch his breath, Steve watched him go, wondering just what he had gotten himself in to.

XXX

Splashing cool water against his flushed face, Bucky gave himself a quick once over in the mirror. His hair was a rumpled mess from dancing for the better part of an hour with Steve and his tie now hung slightly crooked but if he was being honest, overall it was a good look on him, though it was nothing compared to Steve. “What the hell are you getting yourself in to Barnes?” Bucky asked his reflection.

Before he had a chance to come up with an answer, a tipsy man stumbled in to the restroom, giggling quietly to himself. Wiping his hands quickly on a paper towel, Bucky made a speedy exit and headed back towards his table. As he walked back in to the ballroom, it suddenly dawned on him that he didn’t know whether Steve was going to be waiting for him or not but Bucky was certain that he hoped Steve would be there.

He let out a sigh of relief when he got close enough to his table to see Steve leaning against a chair, gesturing wildly while he spoke to Natasha. At some point while Bucky was gone, Steve had taken off his suit coat and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up past his elbows and really, what was it about that look that sent butterflies flapping through him? Groaning quietly to himself, Bucky told his traitorous body to calm down as he approached the pair.

“Fucking shit,” Bucky cursed when Steve turned to beam at him. The outfit was overwhelming on its own, but combined with Steve’s blindingly bright smile the combined effect was too much. “How is that even allowed?”

“What was that James?” Natasha hummed, her brow arching delicately in a way that suggested she knew once again just what he had said.

“Nothing, that just uh-,” Bucky stuttered under Steve’s intense gaze. “Fuck, that’s just a really good look for you Steve, alright, you happy now?”

Bucky turned to steal his friend’s drink, taking a healthy swig of her wine. Across from him, Steve’s cheeks blushed bright red and wasn’t that just the prettiest sight?

“I don’t know about him, but I’m thrilled.” Natasha’s voice shook with quiet laughter and Bucky knew he was going to hear about this the whole way home and for the rest of the week.

“I’m flattered, I’ll see what I can do to repeat it next week,” Steve teased.

“Next week,” Bucky replied dumbly. That’s right; he was supposed to go on a proper date with the disgustingly attractive, witty, clever, charming and incredible sweet man who had just spent most of the night leading him around the dance floor.

“Our date,” Steve prompted, nudging Bucky’s shoulder with his arm. “On Friday right?”

“Yeah, sorry, just- never mind. Friday is perfect.” Bucky pointedly ignored Natasha’s giggles from his left.

Steve’s smile brightened even further, something that Bucky had not thought possible, before he cast a glance over his shoulder.  

“Well, I should go try to find Peggy; I was supposed to pull her away from her date like an hour ago.”Bucky was surprised at how disappointed he felt at the idea of the night being over, even if he was going to see Steve again in less than a week. “Here’s my card, I’ll um, I’ll call you once I get the details finalized for next week.”

Pulling his phone out, Bucky quickly typed in Steve’s number and pressed call. “There, now you have my number,” Bucky said with a grin, tucking his phone back in to his pocket. “I didn’t think to bring any of my cards with me.”

Steve checked his phone to confirm Bucky’s number before grabbing his coat off the back of the chair. “It was lovely to meet you Natasha,” Steve said before awkwardly turning to Bucky, obviously confused what the proper etiquette was for saying good bye in their situation. “I guess I’ll see you on Friday Buck.”

Bucky grinned at the nickname, watching as the blonde turned to walk away, pausing to glance at him again before leaving for good.

“Have a nice night James?” Natasha teased as they made their way towards the front doors.

“I know you’re teasing but yes, I really did,” Bucky hummed, his mind racing as it tried to catch up with everything that had happened.

Natasha looked pleased as she brushed past him. “Good, now remember, you can’t say I never get you anything nice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few years since my Art History course so if I got anything wrong about the art they go see I'm sorry and please feel free to let me know. 
> 
> As always this was beta'd by the wonderful AuthorOutOfTime. Without her yelling at me this would never have gotten done

The week passed by at a glacially slow pace and by the time Friday morning rolled around Steve was more nervous than he’d ever been. He knew his concerns were completely irrational but unfortunately that knowledge did nothing to calm the swarm of angry butterflies in his gut. It might have been easier to deal with without Peggy’s smug looks and the near constant teasing texts from Tony who had decided he was solely responsible for the recent uptake in Steve’s love life.

A long run through the morning streets of Brooklyn gave him a temporary calm that wore off far too quickly once he was home. Alone in the shower with nothing but his thoughts and the harsh spray of hot water against his back, it was almost impossible to think of anything besides stormy blue eyes, strands of chestnut brown hair falling in front of them, and pink lips curved in a crooked grin.

“Fuck,” Steve cursed, slamming his palm against the tile.

The steam built up around him, making him dizzy as blood rushed to fill his cock. He had done his best to avoid temptation when it came to Bucky all week, but damn, he was only human after all. To hell with it, Steve thought, biting back a whimper as he slid a hand down his chest to wrap around the base of his dick. It might help to get out a little of the tension that had been building in his gut before they had to meet in a few hours.

Letting out a soft hum of pleasure, Steve let his eyes flutter shut and his head fall back against the tile. He had just enough time to wonder what his name would sound like; falling from Bucky’s lips in between gasps, as he slowly took Bucky apart before the water turned to ice around him.

“Shit!”

In a flash Steve was outside the tub, pulling his towel around himself as he shivered. Living in an old, renovated brownstone had its perks but the temperamental water heater was not one of them. At least that was one problem taken care of, Steve thought with a grumble as he began looking through his closet for something to wear. Now if he could only make it through the rest of the night.

XXX

Tossing down his screwdriver, Bucky glanced up at the clock on the wall. _3:40._ Letting out a curse, Bucky wiped his hands hastily on the rag hanging from his pocket. He was supposed to meet Steve at the museum at 4:30 and he still had to get changed and all the way across town. There was no way he would make it in time.

“Dum Dum!” He hollered, sliding over the hood of the car and grabbing his gym bag out from under his tool station. “Didn’t I ask you to let me know when it was 3?”

A broad man in a beaten up bowler cap turned, his mouth twisting in to a grin under his ginger moustache. “Barnes, I tried calling you at least half a dozen times, you were in some sort of trance working on that damn car.”

Running a hand through his hair, Bucky turned to look at the car he had been breaking his back over for most of the week. An old 1967 Chevy Impala, the old car was a thing of beauty for sure, but he’d be lying if he said that was the only thing on his mind. Mumbling a reply to Dugan, Bucky slipped in to the back room where they had a bathroom equipped with a small shower. More often than not this week he had found his mind wandering to endless blue eyes and a jawline that could probably cut glass.

As he slipped into the shower and began to quickly scrub the grime that comes from spending most of his day under a car off his skin, he felt his chest tighten with nerves. It had been almost a year since his last real date and even then, the last few men he’d be out with had nothing on Steve.

Within minutes, Bucky shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He pulled out his clothes, letting out a soft sigh when he saw how wrinkled the shirt had gotten after spending most of the day folded. He had just pulled on his briefs and was rubbing his hair as dry as possible when the door slammed open behind him.

“Jesus Christ son, put some pants on!” Phillips groaned, his hand falling away from the door handle.

“You ever heard of knocking?” Bucky shot back with a grin, dropping his wet towel on to the ground and reaching for the pair of dark jeans he had packed.

Phillips let out a huff and leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms across his road chest. “Barnes, you do know this is connected to my office right?”

“Still, I’m just saying, you see a closed door, you knock.” Rolling his eyes, Bucky danced in to his jeans, the already tight fabric sticking to his damp skin and making the whole thing worse. He’d worked at Erskine’s for six years now, he had given up being intimidated by boss a long time ago. Particularly when he knew that deep down, under the old, ex-military, crotchety exterior, Phillips was really a giant softy.  “Besides, what can I say? I’ve got a hot date to get ready for.”

“Yeah, whatever son, just spare me the details and we’ll call it even,” Phillips gruffed, the crinkle in the corner of his eyes betraying his amusement.

“Sir, yes sir,” Bucky called as the door swung closed behind his boss. Running his fingers through his damp hair, he checked his appearance one last time in the mirror. He had picked out his favorite, dark jeans, the pair that hugged his legs and ass just right without being obscenely tight. His white button down shirt thankfully didn’t look so rumpled once he slipped it on and buttoned a black vest over it. Pulling on his black pea coat, Bucky threw his dirty clothes back in to his gym bag, threw it over his shoulder and placed a light grey flatcap over his damp and rumpled hair.

“As good as it’s gonna get,” Bucky muttered to himself as he glanced back down at his watch. If he got on the next train then he might make it to the museum only a few minutes late.  

He tucked his bag back under his station and turned to sneak out the back door before he could get stopped by any more of his coworkers. He should have known he was never that lucky.

“Well look who is all dolled up,” a voice called from across the shop. Bucky rolled his eyes as a chorus of catcalls echoed from around him.

“Who’s the lucky man?” Falsworth called, grinning at Bucky over the engine he was putting back together.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Bucky tucked his hands into his coat pockets and turned towards his friends. There was no way he was getting out of this one without telling them something. “His name is Steve, he’s a professor at NYU and that’s all I’m telling you!”

A round of cheers rose again from his coworkers and friends at that. “Well what are you waiting for Barnes? Go get him!”

Bucky shot a thankful grin to the dark skinned man at the station closest to him. “Thanks Gabe,” he mumbled before shooting a wink and a wave to the rest of the shop. “See you jerks Sunday!”

The late afternoon air was cool against his flushed skin as Bucky hurried down the block and down the steps towards the subway. The 6 train was pulling up just as he burst through the turnstile and he barely made it, squeezing through the doors just as they began to close. Thankfully the after work rush had just begun so there were still a few empty seats open. Leaning back against the hard plastic, Bucky let his head fall back to rest on the glass and allowed his mind to wander.

Sure, he knew the basics about Steve, where he worked, the fact that he was a vet, and all but, they were still practically strangers. Be that as it may, Bucky couldn’t ignore the butterflies he felt in his chest every time he pictured Steve smiling down at him, impossibly blue eyes burning against his skin as they danced. From the moment Steve had begun to expertly spin him around the floor it was like something had clicked deep inside. As if something in his brain was recognizing Steve as the thing he’d been missing all along.

“77th street.” A voice crackled over the intercom, jolted Bucky out of his reverie. “Next stop 77th street.”

Bucky blinked heavily, readjusting his focus to the crowds that had begun to grow around him. When had the train gotten so packed, he wondered, standing and slowly pushing through the swarm of people to get to the nearest door. The train slowed to a crawl before stopping at the 77th street station. When the doors opened, Bucky hurried out to the stairs, casting another glance to his watch. _4:31_.

Cursing quietly, Bucky hurried out on to the street and made his way up the two blocks that separated him from the museum. Those two blocks seem to last forever until he can finally see the ornate building up ahead. He slowed down to a walk, giving himself a chance to catch his breath before he saw Steve.

Looking up, Bucky let out a low whistle as he walked under the massive columns. He was a little ashamed to admit that despite growing up in Brooklyn he hadn’t visited the Met since he was a kid. He had forgotten just how majestic and intimidating the building was up close. He took a deep breath and straightened his vest on last time before pushing the door open, his eyes immediately scanning the Grand Hall for Steve.

He found Steve sitting on a long marble bench, bent over a small notepad. Bucky’s pulse began to race as he made his way across the room, his feet moving towards Steve as if on autopilot; like Steve was the Sun and Bucky was helpless to fight against his pull.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Bucky blurted out once he got close. He winced slightly; there went all the smooth greetings he had practiced on his way over.

Steve looked up, a smile tugging at his lips as he met Bucky’s nervous gaze. “Don’t worry about it, I got here ridiculously early. Besides, I come here pretty often just to sit and sketch so it was no real hardship.”

Bucky nodded, chewing his lip as he watched Steve stand up. God did Steve clean up well. The blond was wearing a pair of dark grey slacks, a dark blue v-neck sweater layered over a light blue plaid button up, and black tie. His blond hair was combed over to the side, just a few strands threatening to fall into his eyes.  Bucky found himself wiping his now sweaty palms on his jacket before taking Steve’s offered hand.

“Work ran a little late, we’ve got this guy who brings his car in every now and again. The car’s a real beauty but the guy is a little over possessive, even calls it ‘baby’ and apparently has  decided that I’m the only one allowed to work on it, so yeah-,” Bucky paused, his cheeks turning pink as he caught himself rambling. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Steve replied, his eyes sparkling in amusement. His hand was warm and lightly calloused where it wrapped around Bucky’s. Slowly Steve looked him over, taking in what felt like every inch of Bucky in a way that made his skin tingle and left him feeling completely exposed.  Steve began to lean forward; his hand still holding firmly on to Bucky’s as he got closer.

 Buck began to panic, his eyes going wide as he froze. Was Steve really trying to kiss him already? Sure there had definitely been a spark between them last week and he definitely felt a heat in his gut but it was still too soon right?

“You’ve got a little something,” Steve murmured, his thumb brushed against Bucky’s cheekbone and sending shivers down his spine. “Got it.”

Bucky let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was even holding as Steve pulled away and showed his thumb. Sure enough there was a black smudge on it, no doubt a bit of oil he’d missed in his hurry to shower.

“They call us grease monkeys for a reason,” he joked, wincing at how awkward it sounded.

Steve laughed softly, the sound falling on his ears like music. “I understand, I almost always end up with graphite or paint smeared somewhere on me.”

And wasn’t that a pretty thought, Bucky thought to himself, trying his best to keep from picturing how cute Steve would look after a long day in the studio, bits of paint in his hair and graphite smudged across his brow.

“Has your party arrived Mr. Rogers?” A woman asked, interrupting the moment between them with a smirk.

“Yes Darcy, he’s here. Bucky this is Darcy, one of the curators here at the museum. Darcy this is my date, Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky waved a small greeting as the pretty brunette nodded briefly before moving over to the information desk. They watched with interest as she pulled out a bottle of what looked like incredibly expensive red wine and two large glasses. She handed over two small badges before expertly pulling the cork out of the bottle.

“Now don’t make me regret agreeing to this nonsense Steve,” she scolded before handing over the bottle and glasses. “Would you like me to check your coat Bucky?”

Bucky nodded, gratefully stripping off the heavy fabric and passing it over to Darcy once her hands were free.

“I promise we will be on our best behavior,” Steve replied easily, giving her a smile that suggested he could do no wrong.

“Don’t think that crap works on me anymore Rogers,” she huffed but her expression was fond. “Now go, enjoy yourselves.” With a wink, she was gone, leaving them alone once again.

“Wine?” Steve offered, placing the glasses down on a bench so he could pour them each a healthy serving.

Bucky’s brow furrowed as he accepted his glass. “I didn’t think they allowed beverages inside. In fact, I distinctly remember getting in trouble as a kid for sneaking in a juice box.”

Steve shrugged as he lifted his glass up to take a small sip. “Tony Stark.”

Lifting his own glass, Bucky took a sip, groaning as the rich flavors washed over his tongue. “Damn that’s good. Well, here’s to Tony freaking Stark.”

XXXXX

They slowly made their way through the different galleries in the museum. Bucky had insisted that he knew almost nothing about art so they should start in Steve’s favorite section first. With a big grin, Steve immediately led them over to the wing of Greek and Roman art. He wasn’t sure what it was about these old statues but he found himself drawn to them every time he visited. He had spent countless hours on one of the hard benches trying to get the shading just right.

Steve felt his chest tighten with nerves as he stepped back to watch Bucky’s initial reaction to the towering statues. He had never shared this part of himself with someone before and he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a little anxious about how his date would react. He didn’t want to admit it but he would be crushed if Bucky wasn’t at least a little appreciative of the old masters.

“Wow,” Bucky gasped, gravitating toward the first piece of art. The smooth marble towered over him and Steve could tell by the way that his fingers twitched at his side that Bucky longed to run his fingers over the delicately carved drapes of fabric.

“It’s the ‘Hope Dionysos’,” Steve said quietly, trying not to startle Bucky as he moved up behind him. “It was carved by an unknown Roman artist and dates back to the first century A.D.”

“It’s incredible,” Bucky whispered. His brow was furrowed gently in concentration as he began to slowly walk around the base, taking it in from every angle. “Do you know any more about it?”

Steve felt his heart skip a beat at Bucky’s almost reverent focus on the art. There was no way he could be lucky enough to be out with a man that looked that incredible and took an active interest in one of his passions, Steve thought, but Bucky just looked at him expectantly, a small smile tugging his lips in to a crooked grin.

“There’s a plaque right there Buck,” Steve said, pointing to the small metal sign.

Bucky let out a soft chuckle as he moved back around the statue to stand next to Steve. “Yeah, but I would much rather hear it from you.” He bumped their shoulders together gently and looked back to the marble figure in front of them.

“Well, to start with,” Steve began, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, “the man is Dionysus, the God of wine, pleasure and fertility. The woman at his side if thought to be Spes, the personification of hope, hence the name.”

Bucky smirked and raised his glass in salute. “Well cheers to that.”

Steve followed in suite, glancing over at his date as he sipped from his glass. Bucky seemed to hang on his every word as Steve continued to explain the likely method the artist had used to create such delicate details. They moved from piece to piece, and every time Bucky would study the statue or stoneware from every angle as he asked Steve a litany of questions. For someone who had previously claimed to have no known interest in art, Bucky seemed enthralled by everything Steve had to say.

They spent the better part of two hours making their way through the Greek and Roman art alone, and Steve was happy to have the wine to sip on as he continued to talk. Every so often, he would stop and apologize for rambling but every time Bucky would insist that he was enjoying listening to him. They made their way across the hall and in to the Ancient Egyptian hall.

“I have a feeling you might like these,” Steve said as he passed off their now empty wine bottle to a helpful staff that Steve suspected had been sent by Darcy to spy on them. One hand now free, Steve felt his fingers itch with the urge to reach out and tangle with Bucky’s.

“I can’t believe I didn’t know this was here,” Bucky said, his voice soft as he turned immediately towards the first display. “I mean, I knew the museum itself was here but I had no idea what was inside.”

Steve smiled at his enthusiasm and took a long drink of wine as an excuse to simply watch Bucky move gracefully around the room. The wine burned down his throat, sending warmth through his veins. It had was just enough to loosen him up and Steve found himself having more fun that he had had in years. Being around Bucky was easy in a way that he didn’t often feel with others. The brunett had a quick wit and a seemingly endless amount of questions for Steve and god was he cute.

“If only more of my students were like you, “Steve thought to himself as he caught up with his date.

“What was that about your student?” Bucky asked with a mischievous grin.

 “Did I say that out loud?” Steve groaned, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

“You sure did pal,” Bucky chuckled, his eyes dancing with mirth as he took a sip of wine.

“Well, you know. I was just thinking that it would be nice if more of my students were as interested in the topic as you were.” Yeah, that was good, Steve thought, mentally patting himself on the back for his quick thinking.

Bucky sauntered closer, his hips swaying in a way that would have been completely mesmerizing if Steve wasn’t already so embarrassed. “Is that so, Professor?”

The word sounded almost sinful and dirty falling from Bucky’s lips. Steve had to bite back a groan as the word echoed in his head. He had never found that to be particularly arousing before, but there was something about the way the syllables sounded as they rolled off Bucky’s tongue that sent shivers down Steve’s spine and made his stomach clench in a way that was not entirely unpleasant.

“Actually,” he backtracked; taking the way Bucky’s eyes kept flitting down to stare at his lips as a good sign. “I would never get any teaching done if I had someone like you sitting in front of me in class.”

“Yeah is that so,” Bucky asked, his voice low as he stepped close enough that Steve could almost feel his body heat, “Sir?”

The word sent a shiver of arousal through Steve and he was suddenly aware of just how close they were standing. A soft cough behind him reminded him that they were still in the middle of the museum and sent color to his cheeks. “Shabti of Akhenaten.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve’s sudden change of topic.  Taking a small step back, Steve pointed to the display case in front of them and the small, light brown statue inside. “Made during the reign of King Akhenaten, the small statues are called shabtis. They were supposed to accompany the deceased into the afterlife to do work for them.”

As Bucky nodded in understanding and peered closer at the glass case, Steve let out a heavy sigh. The tension that had built up between them seemed to have been broken for now but it seemed that Steve could assume without a doubt that Bucky was just as interested in Steve as Steve was in him.

XXXX

They made it through the Egyptian hall slightly faster than they had made it through the Greek and Roman art but Bucky still managed to stop at every display and every statue, listening to Steve tell him the name and a brief history before moving on. More than once Steve insisted that he didn’t know much more than the actual plaques themselves but every time Bucky insisted that he liked hearing Steve explain it instead.

“It sounds better coming from you,” Bucky teased, pulling them out of the hall of old armor. “Crap, what time is it?”

Steve pulled his phone out with a frown, _7:32_. He hadn’t noticed just how quickly time was passing, too caught up in the way he felt like he was floating every time that he made Bucky laugh, and the way Bucky would gently pull him by the elbow towards something that looked particularly interesting. “Oh, wow, it’s only thirty minutes until our dinner reservation.”

Bucky looked around them with a small sigh, obviously a little disappointed that they wouldn’t be able to make it through the entire museum. Steve felt his chest clench and was overcome with the need to bring a smile back to Bucky’s face. “If you want to stay though, our reservation is under Tony’s name, so it probably wouldn’t be much of a problem if we called to push it back.”

Bucky’s stomach growled loudly before he ever got a chance to respond. “Well I think that answers your question,” Bucky said in between laughs.

Steve chuckled softly as he began to lead them back towards the main exit where he traded the empty wine glasses for Bucky’s jacket. “I guess we’ll just have to come back some other time,” he teased with a wink.

Bucky gave him a soft smile, pausing just long enough to make Steve worry that he’d been to forward in assuming there would be a second date. Slipping in to his coat Bucky finally replied. “That sounds great, it’s a date.”

Steve felt his heart soar and mentally told himself he was being childish, this was only their first official date, there was no reason he should feel connected to Bucky. “It’s a date,” Steve repeated, partly to himself, running a hand through his hair. In the end though it didn’t matter that he hadn’t known Bucky more than a week. His presence was like a drug and Steve found himself become addicted the first time they danced.

“It’s a nice evening; do you want to walk there?” Bucky asked, his voice shaking Steve out of his thoughts.

Steve smiled as he turned to offer his hand to Bucky. “Walking sounds wonderful.”

XXXXX

The fall night was beautiful as they walked down through the winding paths of Central Park. The sky above was perfectly clear, the first star barely visible in the dark purples of the sunset.

Bucky couldn’t help the feeling of euphoria rushing through him as they approached the Boathouse. Steve’s hand was warm, lightly calloused, and strong against his, their fingers lacing together like they were meant to be together. He knew it was ridiculous but with Steve, even something as simple as holding hands as they walked sent his pulse racing.  He couldn’t help but wonder, if something so simple felt this amazing, what would it be like if, no when, they finally kissed? Because if he had a say in how the night went, there would be kissing, if not more.

Smirking at the thought, Bucky glanced over to see Steve watching him with a smile.

“What’s so interesting over there?”

Bucky felt his cheeks flush before he could remind himself that Steve couldn’t actually see the graphic mental images that were running through his mind. “Oh, just thinking about how nice this whole night is turning out to be.”

Steve looked pleased with his response, squeezing Bucky’s hand gently as he pulled them towards the front door. “Hopefully it will be even better with some food.” Rolling his eyes, Bucky bumped their shoulders together in response, biting down on the urge to tease Steve over what he would rather be eating. There would be plenty of time for that later after all.

“Welcome to the Loeb Boathouse gentlemen,” the hostess greeted them, her eyes flitting over Steve appreciatively.

“We have a reservation for two under Rogers,” Steve replied easily, seemingly unaware of the extra attention coming his way.

She checked her list, looking for his name but Bucky saw the way her face fell once she noticed that Steve still held Bucky’s hand firmly at his side. He had to resist the urge to smirk at her but couldn’t deny the smug sense of satisfaction he felt as she lead them through the restaurant to their table.

“Oh wow,” Bucky gasped as the patio came in to view. Overlooking the lake, the awnings and columns were covered in twinkling white lights, casting a soft glow over the tables. Their table was off to the side, pushed to the left of the patio to give them a sense of privacy. Before them, the lake was calm, the glassy surface reflecting the lights of the skyline.

 “It’s beautiful,” Steve hummed in agreement, pulling out the chair facing the water. When Bucky tried to move around the table to take the other seat Steve cleared his throat and motioned to the open seat next to him.

Shaking his head, Bucky moved to take the offered chair. “I’m perfectly capable of doing that for myself thanks,” he gruffed, trying not to show how touched he was by the simple gesture.

Steve shrugged, pushing it in behind Bucky with a soft smile. “I know you are, Buck.”

“Punk,” Bucky mumbled, half-heartedly picking at the corner of his menu.

“You’re gonna miss out on the view,” he said as Steve sat down across from him, trying to change the subject.

Settling in to his chair, Steve just kept smiling forward at him, his blue eyes soft in the low light in a way that made Bucky want to fidget in his seat. “Oh, I don’t know, I think the view facing this way is pretty spectacular as well.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but he couldn’t wipe the crooked grin off his face or deny the warm feeling in his gut. There was something about being around Steve that made him feel like the most important person in the room. “Careful, flattery will get you everywhere Rogers.”

“Oh, is that a promise?” Steve quirked an eyebrow, his eyes dancing with humor as he teased.

Before Bucky had a chance to respond, their waiter appeared, gracefully setting down a pair of crystal champagne glasses in front of them. Bucky did his best to listen to the waiter as he described the menu that had been arranged for them, he really did, but try as he might he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Steve. Steve, whose friendly smile was now fixed on their server even though his eyes kept flitting back to Bucky. His hair glowed golden in the soft lighting, and Bucky knew he was being dramatic, but the city lights behind Steve’s head seemed dim in comparison. The soft pop of the cork coming out of the champagne bottle startled Bucky from his thoughts.

Across the table Steve’s shoulders shook with barely contained laughter. “Something distracting you?”

Bucky blushed as he felt something rub back and forth against his foot. Was Steve really playing footsie with him? A glance at Steve’s teasing smirk and the continued bumping against his foot told Bucky everything he needed to know. Nudging Steve’s foot back, Bucky couldn’t help but grin; it had been the better part of a decade since he had been so open and relaxed on a date.

The game of footsie soon turned competitive, their giggles turning to booming laughter that pulled sidelong glances from nearby tables.  The conversation flowed easily between them as they ate. Steve described growing up small and sickly in Brooklyn with his ma before getting a lucky break with a medical trial that changed his life. His stories from his time in the military were touching, funny, and occasionally completely heartbreaking and Bucky found himself more and more relieved with every one that Steve was now home for good.

No matter how much they talked and how many stories they shared Bucky found himself drawn in deeper into Steve’s infectious personality. He wanted to learn everything there was to know about the blond sitting across from him and he wanted to map out every inch of him with his fingertips. As the meal drew to a close Bucky could feel the tension building between them, Steve’s heavy gaze crackling over his skin like electricity.

“We thank you for dining with us tonight here at the Boathouse. Your bill has been taken care of already by Mr. Stark and if there is anything else we can do for you please do not hesitate to let us know,” their server said, placing down a pair of breath mints with a flourish.

“It’s been wonderful,” Bucky replied before their waiter left. The food had been incredible but unfortunately, while the flavors were excellent, what five star restaurants failed to achieve was the proper portion size for two grown men. However, it was no fault of the waiter and a plan was already forming in Bucky’s head as Steve placed his napkin on the table.

“You about ready Buck?” Steve held his hand out as an offering as he stood, watching Bucky with that same fond expression he’d had all night.

Taking the offered hand and tangling their fingers together, Bucky turned to make his way back through the restaurant when he felt a tug on his arm. “What’s wrong?”

Steve’s grin turned mischievous as he pulled Bucky back away from the main building towards the railing that over looked the lake. “It’s gorgeous out here, we should get a picture.”

“Captain Rogers, are you suggesting we take a selfie?” Bucky teased but allowed himself to be pulled against the rail. Truth be told, Bucky was glad to have an excuse to get a picture of Steve and a way to remember what had been a truly wonderful evening.

Dropping Bucky’s hand, Steve wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close. “I most definitely am.”

Holding his phone out at arm’s length Steve began to count down from three. The small flash on his camera was bright and Bucky tried blinking the small dots out of his vision while Steve looked at the results. “Perfect, but let’s take one more just for fun.”

“Whatever you say Professor,” Bucky teased, happily settling back into Steve’s warm embrace.

Lifting his phone high again, Steve began to count. This time just before he made it to zero, Bucky felt a pair of warm lips press against his cheek and linger until the shutter had clicked. Bucky placed a hand over his cheek as he watched Steve, dumbfounded at what had just happened. He had never had anything so stereotypically….adorable happen to him before and now that he’d had a taste, Bucky found that he wanted more.

“Let me see,” he whispered, reaching for Steve’s phone and looking down at himself. Steve was leaning close to him and they both looked ridiculously happy in the first picture. Swiping the screen, Bucky let out a soft ‘oh’ as he saw the second picture.  Steve’s eyes had fluttered shut, his long eyelashes splaying across his cheeks, and his lips were pulled in to a smile against Bucky’s cheek. What was really surprising though was just how content and happy Bucky’s reflection looked, smiling up at him.  Together, they looked just like any of the other couples he knew that posted their ridiculous selfies all over the internet and now, for the first time ever, Bucky found himself wanting to do exactly that. He wanted to share the amazing man to his right with the world and if the expression on Steve’s face in the first photo was anything to go by, he was pretty sure Steve wanted that too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up getting cut in half because it was just getting way too long. We're supposed to have a snow day tomorrow so I will do my best to finish it then! Next time they will finish the date with more silliness and freaking finally some smut!
> 
> In case you were wondering what Steve looked like on their date. Just imagine this but unfortunately without the beard and a little more blonde  
> 
> 
> And if you were wondering what Bucky was wearing for their date may I direct you to this jerk  
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading and as always come hang out and talk about these two or anything else feels inducing with me on tumblr at [ScienceofSociopaths](http://scienceofsociopaths.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my wonderful beta AuthorOutOfTime. Thanks for betaing and listening to me whine about these nerds constantly. Also, sorry your own present for a bet I don't even remember any more is like 3 months late! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

                Bucky pulled his jacket on, smiling when he saw Steve slip a tip to the woman working the coat check behind him. It never ceased to amaze him just how genuinely  _nice_ Steve really was. Bucky was beginning to suspect that the blond rarely got angry; a quality that probably made him a fair commander and now an excellent teacher.

                “So I know it’s not on the official ‘date’ itinerary,” Bucky started once Steve had caught up with him. “But I have one more idea to end off the night if you’re game?”

                They began walking through the trees, the full moonlight pouring through the trees to guide their way. “What did you have in mind?”

                Bucky took Steve’s hand in his own once again, reveling in the way they seemed to fit perfectly together. “Nope, it’s a surprise Steve. You have to agree first.”

                Letting out a dramatic sigh Steve allowed himself to be pulled back in the direction of 5th Avenue. “Okay, okay, fine. I agree, now will you tell me where you’re taking me?”

                Grinning, Bucky shot Steve a wink as he picked up the pace. “Nope! Now come on!”

                They hurried down the trail like a pair of excited teenagers, skidding around more than one couple out for a romantic moonlight stroll. Once they made it back on to the busy street, Bucky slowed down to a stroll, his sides aching as he fought to catch his breath. His cheeks were sore from smiling and it looked like Steve was having the same problem.

                "Steve, let me introduce you to the greatest place on Earth." Bucky gestured dramatically across the street towards a bakery.

                The bakery had an old fashioned brown brick store front. Two large windows framed the wooden door, filled with gorgeous, intricately decorated cakes on display. Inside there was a healthy flow of people peering in to the cases or sitting at one of the small tables to eat their desserts.

                "Over the Hill, Cakes and Patisseries," Steve said, reading the large, marquee sign above the door. It was an old, metal sign lit with a series of colorful bulbs that wouldn't have looked out of place in a carnival in the 50s. Bucky smiled, remembering the trouble Maria had had finding someone to custom build it for her. It had taken the better part of a year but it was her pride and joy.

                Bucky pulled them across the street once there was an opening in the stream of cars. "Yeah my friend Maria Hill owns it. Best cupcakes in the city, I try to stop in any time that I come North of work. It's one of me and Nats favorite places."

                Steve held the door open, gesturing for an older couple to come through before them. He really is the perfect gentleman, Bucky thought with a small sigh. The next time someone told him chivalry was dead, he was going to introduce them to Steve Rogers.

                The heavenly smell of sugar and fresh out of the oven baked goods hit them the second they walked into the shop. The right case was full of assorted cupcakes, each one careful frosted, decorated, and placed in a colorful paper cup. Bucky's mouth watered slightly just looking at them and he was pretty sure he head Steve groan softly next to him, and damn if that didn't make his mouth water for a whole different reason.

                "What do you recommend?" Steve asked, snaking his arm around Bucky's waist as he leaned closer to get a better look.

                Bucky blinked heavily a few times, trying to get his brain to focus on something besides the heavy press of Steve's arm against him. "Well the chocolate rum is fucking amazing but you really can't go wrong with anything."

                "Barnes you better not be bad mouthing my cupcakes over there." A pretty brunette smiled over the counter at them.

                Bucky stood up straight in a hurry, his face full of pretend shock at the idea. "Maria I am shocked and insulted by your accusation! "

                Maria rolled her eyes at his dramatics before looking over at Steve. "Who's the stud?"

                "Maria this is my date, Steve Rogers. Steve, this is Maria Hill." Bucky gestured between them, smiling proudly. He was shocked how nice it felt to be able to introduce Steve to his friends and as the pair shook hands Bucky found himself wanting to scream it from the rooftops. He was out with the most handsome, funny, and genuinely nice man that he'd ever met and he wanted the world to know it.

                "Well Steve what can I get for you?" Maria asked, pulling a box out on top of the case. "And yes, this is a test."

                Steve chuckled, smiling easily as he leaned down to look over the case one more time. "This is by far the weirdest and tastiest test for someone's approval I have ever had, but okay, let's do this. I'll get a strawberry cheesecake, lemon meringue, and a chocolate covered strawberry."

                "So, you're a fruit man," Maria said, scrutinizing him as she loaded the box. She could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be and Bucky was pleased to see that Steve didn't back down under her watchful eye.

                Steve shrugged, a smile tugging on his lips. "Well, did I pass?"

                Giving him one last once over, Maria nodded. "So far."

                "Oh go easy on him," Bucky groaned, secretly happy that his friend and date were getting along.

                "Hey, you don't have a good track record with men Barnes, someone has to keep an eye out for you."

                Bucky shuffled his feet, pointedly ignoring Steve's curious gaze. "Yeah, yeah, just get me some cupcakes already."

                "Bossy, bossy. So what's it gonna be?" Maria pulled out a second, larger box and placed it next to Steve's.

                "Alright, I need 2 chocolate rum, a triple chocolate, 2 salted caramel, and a cinnamon spice cake." Bucky turned when he felt Steve's gaze on him. "What?"

                "Nothing, just a lot of cupcakes," Steve teased with a small shrug.

                "What? I like cupcakes." Bucky smirked, taking his box with a wink. "Nah, I just wanted to get a few for Nat. She said if I had a nice time on the date that I owed her one."

                It took a second for Bucky's meaning to sink in before Steve let out a soft “oh”. He turned, beaming at Bucky and grabbed both boxes of cupcakes. “Let me pay, after all, she is the one we have to thank for us being here tonight.”

                Bucky felt his cheeks burning as he followed Steve up to the counter, pointedly ignoring Maria who was biting her bottom lip in an attempt to refrain from saying something that would no doubt embarrass Bucky to the very core. “Yeah, but we can’t tell her okay? She’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

                Steve threw his head back, his whole body shaking with laughter as he handed over a few bills for their desserts. “I dunno Buck, I make no guarantees.”

                A shiver ran down Bucky’s spine at the nickname. “You’re a menace Steve Rogers, you know that?”

                Grabbing the sack that Maria slipped their cupcakes into, Steve wrapped his other hand around Bucky’s and turned to pull him back towards the door. “You know, I might have heard that once or twice,” he hummed, nodding to Maria as they made their way back outside. “Where to now?”

                “I know just the perfect spot.” Bucky pulled them back across the street, towards the same path they had just come down. Steve followed his lead, happy to follow wherever Bucky wanted to go. Whether it was through the quiet path through Central Park or the busy streets of Manhattan, he couldn’t think of a single place he wouldn’t go if that’s where Bucky wanted to go.

                Coming to an abrupt spot, Bucky gestured dramatically once again before taking a seat on a small wooden bench. “Here we are.”

                In front of them, glowing under the street lamps was a large brass statue of Alice in Wonderland. “I love this sculpture,” Steve breathed, sitting down carefully, never taking his eyes off the sculpture.

                Shrugging, Bucky pulled his box of cupcakes out of the bag at their feet. “I kinda figured you might, being an artist and all. It was always one of my favorite parts of the park whenever my dad would bring us here as a kid.”

                Sensing the shift in Bucky’s tone, Steve happily changed the subject, deciding not to push further in to what sounded like a complicated relationship. “It’s perfect Buck, thank you.”

                Bucky cocked his head, peering up at Steve through thick lashes, a crooked smile pulling at his lips. “Yeah? What for?”

                Giving himself something to fiddle with, Steve grabbed his first cupcake and began to pick at the wrapper. “When I agreed to do Tony’s auction I never thought I would actually meet someone but this whole night, it’s been more than I ever expected. “

                “I know what you mean. I got invited to tag along at the last minute and now I’m out on a date with the most eligible bachelor in Manhattan. Let’s just say I never saw this night coming in my wildest dreams.” Bucky couldn’t meet Steve’s intense gaze as he finished, looking down at his cupcakes instead and picking out the chocolate rum.

                Steve seemed to be thinking the same thing, picking up a strawberry cupcake instead of responding.

                “Oh come on, no man should look that cute eating a bright pink cupcake,” Bucky groaned as he watched Steve’s tongue flick out to taste the frosting.

                The park was dark but Bucky was pretty sure that he saw Steve’s cheeks flush red at the compliment. Peeling the paper back, Steve carefully bit in to the pastry, his eyes fluttering shut as he groaned around it. “Oh fuck that’s good.”

                Bucky’s stomach clenched at the sound. Steve’s throaty groan sent his pulse racing and his blood rushing south in a way that left him feeling light headed and a little emboldened. “Yeah, you think that’s good? Try this one. I swear it’s almost as good as sex.”

                Without over thinking his next move, Bucky swiped his finger through the thick chocolate frosting and held it up for Steve to taste. He felt his breath hitch when Steve’s gaze met his, never breaking eye contact as the soft pink lips that Bucky had been desperately trying not to stare at all night closed around the tip of his finger. The entire world seemed to have gone in to slow motion as his digit was enclosed in warm, wet heat and, _good_ _lord_ , the images that was bringing to mind were going to give him a heart attack at that rate.  A small whine caught high in Bucky’s throat as Steve’s tongue swirled around his finger. Steve groaned at the rich taste, the sound sending vibrations that lit up like fireworks against Bucky’s skin.

                “Fuck,” Bucky groaned, his mind fuzzy as his finger slipped free. Fidgeting in his seat, Bucky fought back another moan at the friction it caused in his now way too tight jeans. Yeah, that had definitely been a mistake, he thought, desperately willing his labored breathing to calm down.

                “Bucky, I-“ Steve started, his voice an octave lower than it had been minutes ago. His eyes flicked down to the boxes in their laps and back up to Bucky’s lips before he mumbled softly, “screw it.”

                Dropping his cupcake on the ground, Steve cupped Bucky’s face in his large, calloused hands, pulling him in close until their lips were barely touching. He shook slightly from the amount of control it took not to devour Bucky right there. “Buck, can I please kiss you?”

                Steve’s breath was hot against Bucky’s skin and he could feel the faint feeling of Steve’s lips brushing against his. Biting back a soft whine, Bucky nodded. “Fuck yes.”

                Just like that, Steve closed the remaining distance between them, finally bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. His lips were warm and slightly chapped as they moved against Bucky’s, and it was just- _perfect._

XXXX

                Steve hummed into the kiss, one hand sliding through Bucky’s hair to cup the back of his neck. Every nerve in his body was tingling from the way Bucky’s lips felt, sliding softly against his. It was scores better than Steve could ever have imagined, and he had been imagining it a lot over the past week. Simply put, it was heaven.

                A deep groan sounded between them and it took Steve a moment to realize that the slightly desperate noise had come from him. It seemed to give Bucky the last boost of confidence that he needed to deepen the kiss. His right hand came up to fist in Steve’s short hair, pulling the blond closer and running his tongue across Steve’s bottom lip.

                Steve felt a shiver run through him that was definitely not due to the cool night air. He could feel the slight scrape of Bucky’s five o’clock shadow against his upper lip and the pad of his thumb, the roughness sending shocks of pleasure straight down his spine to his dick. Bucky licked across his lips again, causing Steve to sigh, his mouth falling open to grant Bucky access.

                Their tongues tangled together, both desperate to touch, to taste, to feel. Bucky tasted of the rich chocolate cupcake they had just shared and the sharp taste of champagne as well as something that was uniquely him. Combined with the scent of his vanilla soap and the lingering traces of motor oil, Steve’s senses were in overdrive. Their legs tangled together on the bench, they sat, slowly exploring each other’s mouths for what felt like hours but was more likely just a few minutes.

                “Hey, get a room!” A voice hollered at them from the pathway, followed by a chorus of drunken giggles.

                Steve pulled back, his cheeks flushing red from the exertion and extra attention. As he looked at Bucky’s kiss swollen lips and slightly ruffled hair he broke out into a fit of happy giggles, dropping a hand from Bucky’s neck to clutch at his chest.

                Bucky cocked an eyebrow at him, red lips pulling into the crooked grin that Steve was beginning to love as he watched the blond. The laughter was contagious and before he even knew why, Bucky’s shoulders were shaking from his own repressed giggles. “What so funny?”

                Huffing out another laugh Steve pulled Bucky close, resting his forehead against Bucky’s. “I haven’t been hollered at over a public display of affection since…well, ever really.”

                Bucky’s breath was hot against Steve’s skin, making him incredibly glad that he was sitting down; he was getting a little weak in the knees.

                “Really you never made out with a girl in the park after school or had to sneak into an alley for a few minutes when you just couldn’t keep your hands off your date any longer?” Bucky’s lips brushed against the shell of his ear, his gruff voice filling Steve’s head with images that were definitely going to make standing up a problem if he didn’t calm down soon.

                “I never had anyone to kiss when I was that young,” Steve stammered, gripping the back of the bench tightly to steady himself.

                Bucky pulled back to stare at Steve as if trying to see if he was serious before leaning back in. This time the kiss was chaste, gentle and loving as if he was trying to tell Steve that while he may have been alone in school, he sure wasn't now. The intensity of it made Steve’s heart swell and his stomach flip. They carried on softly for a minute before the tension between them became too intense once again, too much too handle before they were sinking back into each other. Steve nipped at Bucky’s lower lip, teasing the flesh with his teeth and soothing it with his tongue. The soft whimpers that Bucky made and the way that his fingers scratched lightly against Steve's scalp were intoxicating.

                Before Steve knew what he was doing, he was pulling away, panting as he tried to catch his breath. "Maybe we should."

                "Maybe we should do what?" Bucky watched him warily but the hopeful gleam in his eyes suggested that he knew exactly where Steve was going with this.

                "Find a room." Steve looked down at his lap, hoping his blush wasn't noticeable on the dim light. "I don't normally do this on the, you know, and I don't want you to think- well you certainly don't. I don't want you to think you're obligated to say-"

                Bucky leaned close to silence his babbling with a soft kiss. He grabbed Steve's chin and gently pushed him up until he was meeting Bucky's gaze. The street lamp behind them was casting Bucky in a halo of light. God, he is so beautiful, Steve thought, fidgeting slightly in his seat under those intense stormy blue-gray eyes. "Captain Steve Rogers, are you trying to ask if I would like to go back to your apartment with you?" Bucky finally asked, pretending to be shocked at the very notion.

                Unable, and unwilling, to tear himself away from the eyes boring into him, Steve gave a small shrug."I mean only if you want to, I was just thinking that I don't live that far from here and you said you're all the way back in Brooklyn so my place just makes more sense really. Not that we have to do anything though! I mean unless you want to and then-"

                Rolling his eyes with a fond grin, Bucky placed a finger against Steve's lips, stilling the flow of nervous babbling. "I would love to go back to your place with you Steve."

                Steve's face broke out into a happy grin, the furrow that had formed between his brows smoothing out. "We never did get to finish our cupcakes."

                Bucky barked out a laugh as he stood, tucking his partially eaten cupcake back into the packaging.

                "No we sure didn't." Glancing down at the ruined cupcake on the pavement, Bucky shot him a wicked grin. "Looks like you ruined yours though. I guess we will have to find something else to keep your mouth busy with."

                Steve gulped, the innuendo causing heat to pool in his gut. Normally he would jump at the chance to tease Bucky over such a corny line but right now? He wanted Bucky to have whatever he wanted, starting with that.

                "Yes, that- I want that," Steve groaned. He quickly brushed any crumbs off the seat of his trousers, inconspicuously checking to see if his semi was noticeable once he stood.

                Bucky grinned, looking pleased with himself. One hand tightly holding on to the bag of cupcakes, he offered Steve his other hand. "So, lead the way Cap."

XXXX

                They quickly made their way out of the park and to the nearest subway stop. Steve tried to remember what time the next 6 train came but it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus with Bucky's thumb tracing soft patterns against his skin.

                "I'm pretty sure I can hear you thinking," Bucky teased, shooting a glance at Steve.

                Squeezing the hand in his in gentle reassurance, Steve let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just, been a while since I've done well- any of this really. I wasn’t really in a good place for any of it when I got back from, well, you know."

                Bucky pulled him to a stop at the top of the stairs, dropping Steve's hand in favor of placing it gently against the back of his neck. "Hey, no, listen to me Stevie. You never need to apologize to me for how you feel okay? We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. I just like being around you, even if you are a punk."

                Steve felt the last bit of tension and uncertainty leave his body at Bucky's sincerity. He caught Bucky's lips in a quick kiss before turning to whisper in the brunet's ear. "Trust me Buck, I want everything."

                "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Bucky's grin was infectious as he pulled them down the stairs.

                Steve could barely hear the roar of a train rumbling through the station or the sound of his feet against the concrete over his own pounding heartbeat. He felt giddy in a way that made him feel like a teenager again.  

                The southbound train pulled away from the station just as they made it through the turnstiles, the air rushing past them as it picked up speed. Steve threw a hand up in defeat, looking to the clock with a sigh. "There's almost 15 minutes until the next train."

                Bucky's smile turned wicked. He spun on his heel, walking closer to Steve, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. His hips swayed with every step, he radiated confidence, and sex until Steve was biting back a groan.

                "Well, I can think of something we can do until it comes." Bucky's voice was hardly more than a whisper as he closed in.

                Steve fell back against the cool, brick pillar behind him. He let out a gasp as Bucky nuzzled against his neck, lips brushing a soft trail of kisses up and over his jaw. "Yeah, what'd you have in mind?" Steve panted.

                Bucky let his free hand rest against the brick, caging Steve in as he leaned close. As their lips met, Steve had a fleeting thought that they were in public and still ran the risk of getting hollered at again. While he personally believed that everyone had the right to be together, he wasn't normally one for such public displays.

                "I can still hear you thinking Steve," Bucky groaned against his lips. Dropping the bag of food between his feet, Bucky let his hand rest against the side of Steve’s neck, using his thumb to gently turn Steve’s head to the side until he had access to the tantalizing trail of skin up his neck. Licking and nipping across Steve’s strong jawline, Bucky made his way up to tease Steve’s earlobe between his teeth. “Just let go.”

                Biting down a throaty groan, Steve turned to catch Bucky’s lips in a bruising kiss, throwing the last of his inhibitions to the wind without a second thought. He fisted his hand in the front of Bucky’s jacket and dragged him close until their chests were flush. Bucky moaned happily, his mouth falling open to grant Steve access to everything he had to offer.

                Tangling their tongues together once more, Steve whimpered at the shock of white-hot heat that ran through him at the simple touch. Now that he had Bucky in his arms and had a taste of what the other man had to offer, Steve wasn’t sure how he had ever lived without him. He wanted to breathe Bucky in until the brunet was all he knew.

                Steve’s hips rocked forward, desperately seeking a source of friction, of something more, _anything_ , and if the sharp gasp from Bucky was any indication, the brunet was having the same problem. Bucky’s dick was hot and hard against his. It took every last ounce of control Steve had to refrain from rutting up against Bucky right in the middle of the subway platform, other people be damned.

                “God, Buck,” Steve panted, letting his forehead drop against Bucky’s as he tried to catch his breath.

                Before Bucky could answer, the horn of the incoming train blared through the tunnel, signaling that they didn’t have very long to compose themselves. Taking a deep breath, Bucky pulled his pea coat closed, fastening two of the buttons with a wink. The extra fabric hung just long enough to cover up the slight tent of fabric in his jeans and Steve was suddenly jealous. He pulled his own sweater as low at it would go before picking up the bag of cupcakes and did his best to hold it strategically until he could get on the train.

                “Problems Cap?” Bucky shot him a cocky grin as the train slowed to a stop, the doors sliding open. A few stragglers fell out of the cars but it was late enough that they had the whole car almost to themselves.

                “You’re such a jerk, Barnes,” Steve grumbled as he took a seat.

                Letting out a booming laugh, Bucky thread their fingers together in his lap. “Yeah whatever, punk.”

XXX

                The ride back to Steve’s place felt like eternity. The relative privacy the seat afforded them meant that Bucky felt bold enough to let his fingers trail teasingly up the inside of Steve’s thigh, always stopping just a few inches short of where Steve needed him most. Every time the doors closed at the next stop and there were no new passengers near them, Steve would lean close to capture Bucky’s lips in a kiss that quickly turned heated and needy until it once again became too much.

                “Fuck, how much further?” Bucky grumbled as the train pulled away from the fifth stop.

                Steve chuckled, brushing his swollen lips against Bucky’s. By then they had spent the better part of an hour just exploring the touch and taste of each other but Steve thought that he could be perfectly content doing nothing else for the rest of his life. “The next stop is me.”

                “Oh thank God.” Bucky’s soft laugh sent a wave of warm air across Steve’s skin and a fresh wave of shivers down his spine. “Tell me a story.”

                Steve turned to look at the man next to him, surprised by the sudden change in tone. “What kind of story?”

                Bucky let his head drop back against the hard plastic of the seatback, his eyes scrunched shut. “I don’t care, tell me about your first pet, your freaking grocery list, just something. I’m about to explode over here.”

                Struggling to keep his smug grin in check, Steve began to tell Bucky the story of how he had first met Tony Stark. It was a story that involved receiving a medal of honor, a mechanized suit of armor, copious amounts of alcohol, and no less than three helicopter crashes. By the time they were climbing back towards the surface Bucky was clutching his side as he laughed and Steve’s own pants felt remarkably looser.

                “There is no way that that story is true,” Bucky accused.

                Steve raised his hands in surrender, unable to wipe the grin off his face. “There’s no way that I could make that story up if I wanted to.”

                “Alright, it’s official, I have got to meet this guy. Which way?”

                Taking a deep breath, Steve led the way down two blocks to the old converted brownstone that he called home. The building had been split in to three apartments, each tenant having their own floor and sharing the basement as a laundry room. They made their way up to the third floor quietly, the tension that had been building during the ride now a palpable presence between them.

                Now or never Rogers, Steve lectured himself, steeling his nerves to unlock the door. “Welcome to Casa Rogers,” Steve said, dropping his keys on the hallway table and throwing an arm wide to gesture towards the apartment.

                Bucky let out a soft whistle as he followed inside, shrugging his jacket off and placing it down with the cupcakes on kitchen counter. “I like all of the artwork, how much of it is yours?”

                Steve rubbed the back of his neck nervously, secretly pleased that Bucky had noticed his treasured collection right away. “I’d say about half are mine.”

                He watched Bucky move carefully through the living room, taking his time to give each framed picture a careful once over. The longer he watched Bucky move through his space, the more relaxed Steve felt. It just felt right having Bucky here. “Can I get you something to drink, or we could finish our cupcakes if you want?”

                The low light of the lamp caught the mischievous gleam in Bucky’s eyes when he turned, his lips pulling into a crooked grin. He prowled across the room, his eyes never once leaving Steve’s. “You know, I can think of something I’d rather have.”

                “Yeah?  What’s that?” Steve gasped, playing dumb. His heart began to race faster the closer Bucky got and he could feel his blood begin to race south in anticipation. By the time Bucky stopped in front of him, tangling his fingers in the soft material of Steve’s sweater, Steve was almost light headed with desire. He had never wanted anyone in his life like he wanted Bucky.

                Raising a brow in response, Bucky rocked forward onto his toes and captured Steve’s lips in a teasing kiss that promised of many more to come. Steve’s hands immediately flew to Bucky, wrapping around the small of his back and gripping his hair to pull the brunet as close as possible. Bucky groaned, happy to let Steve take charge of the moment.

                Their kisses quickly grew frantic and hungry, their hands incapable of staying still, too overwhelmed with the need to explore every inch of the body in front of them. “Steve are you sure?” Bucky whispered, biting back a moan as Steve tried to pull his shirt out of his trousers and get a hand on his skin.

                “I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure of anything in my entire life, Buck,” Steve growled in response, letting his nails trace softly down the newly accessible skin of Bucky’s back.

                “Oh, thank God,” Bucky gasped, his hands immediately tugging at the hem of Steve’s sweater and pulling it over the blond’s head. He cursed the late fall weather as he tried to get the row of buttons of Steve’s shirt open, painfully slow at revealing each inch of tempting skin. Steve’s deft hands made quick work of Bucky’s own vest and button up, pushing it off the brunet’s shoulders to pool on the floor.

                 “Oh for fucks sake,” Bucky growled as he fumbled over the last few stubborn buttons.

                Above him Steve chuckled, the deep sound sending a fresh wave of shivers down Bucky’s spine. “Here let me help.” Steve’s strong hands wrapped around his, steadying them as they worked in tandem.

                Finally pushing the offending fabric to the floor, Bucky took a small step back, letting his fingers slowly trace across the hard planes of muscle. “Jesus Christ, look at you,” Bucky whispered softly, more to himself than Steve.

                “Yeah? You’re not so hard on the eyes either.” Looping a finger through the belt loops on Bucky’s jeans, Steve slowly pulled the brunet in, closing the space between them until they were finally skin to skin.

                “Punk,” Bucky teased softly, his breath coming out in a pant against Steve’s lips.

                Smiling at the affectionate nickname, Steve brushed their lips together, mumbling against Bucky’s as he spoke. “Jerk.”

                Surging forward, Bucky deepened the kiss. Steve’s lips were hot and slick against his; where Bucky had the slightest brush of stubble across his jaw, Steve’s skin was still soft and smooth.  Cupping the nape of Steve’s neck in one hand, Bucky trailed his fingers across Steve’s ridiculously broad shoulders, down over his ribs, back across perfectly sculpted abs, and up across his pec, letting his fingernails scrape lightly over the hard nubs of his nipples. Steve whimpered and groaned against him at every touch and Bucky greedily swallowed down every sound.

                “Bucky,” Steve groaned as the brunet broke their kiss to lick and kiss a path down his neck. “Mmm, I need-ah.”

                “I know baby.” Bucky nibbled the shell of Steve’s ear as he replied. Steve’s cock pushed hard against his hip and Bucky was sure that Steve could feel his own aching erection digging in to his thigh. “Bedroom?”

                Steve nodded, the single word enough to get him moving. Hooking a finger back in the loop of Bucky’s jeans, Steve pulled them across the living room with a grin. They fell through the bedroom door in a fit of giggles, neither entirely sure what it was they were laughing at, but too giddy with excited pent up energy to stop.

                When Steve made to open the zip of his slacks, Bucky brushed his hands away, pushing him gently to lie back on the bed. Steve complied eagerly, leaning back on his elbows and taking the chance to really look at Bucky. The brunet’s hair was a mess, pulled in every direction by needy hands. His lips were swollen and cherry red and his stormy blue eyes were almost black with desire. His chest was flushed the lightest shade of pink, a pair of fading red scratches from Steve’s nails trailing down each side of his ribcage. His jeans hugged every curve of his hips and legs, hinting at the powerful build beneath without giving it all away. In the dim light, Steve could just make out the outline of his dick, swollen and pressing desperately against the fabric. Standing over him taking the time to look Steve over as well, Bucky was easily the most beautiful man that Steve had ever seen.

                “So beautiful,” Steve sighed, loving the way that Bucky’s face lit up at his praise.

                Chewing at his lip almost nervously, Bucky leaned down between Steve’s legs, pulling his slacks open and off his legs in one smooth motion. Even though he was still in his briefs, Steve couldn’t help feeling exposed under Bucky’s careful eye.  Soft fingers ghosted up the inside of Steve’s legs, up over his calves and across the soft hairs on his thighs.

                Steve felt his hips lurch forward in anticipation, earning a chuckle from Bucky. Just like he had on the train, Bucky stopped short of where Steve needed his touch the most. Gripping Steve’s knees, Bucky began to trace the path of his fingers with his lips, brushing kisses over the tender skin. This time he continued his path higher, nuzzling against Steve’s fabric covered erection. The gentle exploration was like torture, making Steve’s legs shake as he tried to keep himself from pushing up against Bucky’s touch.

                “Buck,” Steve whined, dropping his head back against the mattress in frustration when Bucky mouthed over the head of his cock, licking at the stain of pre-come in the fabric.

                “Okay, okay,” Bucky chuckled, hooking his fingers in the waistband of the briefs and pulling them easily off. Steve heard a sharp intake of breath from between his legs as his dick fell to rest against his lower abdomen. Suddenly concerned something was wrong, Steve propped himself back on his elbows just in time to see Bucky lick his lips as he eyed Steve’s cock like it was the greatest treat he had ever seen.

                The sight alone made Steve’s balls tighten, a fresh wave of arousal and desire washing through him. One hand dropping to palm himself through his own jeans, Bucky wrapped his hand around the base. He flicked his eyes up to meet Steve’s gaze and held it as he licked a flat stripe up the underside of his cock. Steve watched, determined to keep his eyes fixed on the incredible brunet between his legs as Bucky’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock, licking up the bead of pre-come that was pooling there before sucking Steve down in one fluid motion.

                “Oh fuck!” Steve cried loudly as he was suddenly engulfed in the wet heat of Buck’s mouth. His arms began to shake under him, threatening to give out.

                Bucky bobbed his head back and forth, his cheeks hollowing every time he sucked Steve down and his tongue pressing against the thick vein running up the underside of his cock every time he pulled back. He built up a punishing pace, just fast enough but still not enough. Steve’s fingers itched to tangle in Bucky’s hair, holding him still as his hips pushed up relentlessly in to his mouth. As if he could read Steve’s mind, Bucky began to move faster, swallowing around Steve’s dick every time it hit the back of his throat.

                Steve heard a voice moaning incoherently, only distantly realizing that it was his own voice crying out every time Bucky hummed around him. “God Buck, _hngh_ , I’m not gonna last.”

                An obscene, wet pop echoed through the room as Bucky pulled back at the warning. His lips, spit slick and shiny, were pulled into a crooked grin as he slowly rose to his feet. He made quick work of his own pants, tugging his boxer briefs down with them in own fluid motion. “Do you prefer to top or bottom?” He asked, climbing on to the bed to kneel over Steve.

                Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s leaking cock, brushing his thumb across the slit and rubbing against his frenulum. “I need you inside me Bucky.” Bucky cursed softly at the quiet plead, his dick jumping in Steve’s hand. “If that’s okay with you.”

                Shaking his head, Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve, licking into the blond’s mouth and letting their tongues tangle together so that Steve could taste himself on Bucky. “That is really, really okay with me Steve.”

                Ducking back in for another kiss, Bucky mumbled against Steve’s lips, unwilling to pull away long enough to speak properly. “Lube?”

                Steve motioned to the table to his left with his free hand, taking the chance to explore the planes of Bucky’s chest and neck with his lips. “In the drawer, condoms to.”

                With a groan, Bucky climbed off the bed, rifling through the drawer quickly. He let out a triumphant ‘ah-ha’ when his fingers closed around the bottle of slick and a foil wrapper. He made his way back between Steve’s legs, pushing gently on his thighs. “Scooch up.”

                Steve was eager to comply, scrambling back so that his long legs no longer hung over the side. The sharp click of the cap sent a shiver down Steve’s spine, only to be matched with another as Bucky trailed his fingers down the velvety skin of Steve’s cock, over his ball sack, and down to ghost over the tight ring of muscle of his hole. Just as he had begun to get used to the rough pad of Bucky’s thumb rubbing against him, it was replaced by the gentle probing of a slick finger.

                “ _Ahh_ shit,” Steve hissed, rocking his hips down against the gentle intrusion. He heard a soft chuckle from Bucky as he slowly pushed his finger in to the first knuckle.

                Due to his size, most people immediately assumed that Steve always topped with men but ever since his first experience underneath a fellow soldier at basic, Steve had loved the way it felt to be gently stretched open. He loved how the sharp burn slowly gave way to a gentle pull, which always turned into an almost indescribable pleasure. He craved how full he felt when his partner finally slid into him.

                “So beautiful,” Bucky hummed, running his hand in a soothing pattern across Steve’s flushed chest.

                Steve’s eyes fluttered shut; his teeth digging into his bottom lip as Bucky slowly introduced a third finger. He brushed against Steve’s prostate with unerring accuracy, each time drawing a quiet whimper from Steve. Steve’s cock was flushed dark red and was leaking a steady stream of pre-come onto his hip where it lay untouched. His hips continued to rock down to meet every one of Bucky’s thrusts until he was shaking with need.

                “Buck please, I’m ready,” he moaned, his hands clambering against Bucky’s thighs as he tried to pull Bucky down on top of him. “Need you inside me already.”

                As much as he might want to hold back and continue teasing Steve, Bucky couldn’t deny such a request. His own dick hung heavy and aching in between his legs. He thrust back into Steve one last time, rubbing firmly against his prostate in a way that had the blond’s back arching off the bed as he cried out.

                “Fucking shit Bucky,” Steve growled in between gasps for air.

                Grinning, Bucky quickly ripped open the wrapper and rolled the condom down over himself. His eyes rolled slightly from the sudden friction but he tried not to linger as he spread lube over his dick; he was already sure that he wasn’t going to last once he got inside of Steve.

                Bucky lined the head of his cock up with the gaping muscle of Steve’s asshole, rolling his hips in a teasing circle as he let his weight fall forward onto his arm. Brushing their noses together softly, Bucky pressed kisses across every inch of Steve’s face as he slowly slid in.

                Once he bottomed out, Bucky stilled, his chest heaving with the effort it took not to immediately start rocking back. Steve’s nose was scrunched up in discomfort, his brow furrowed and eyes shut as he tried to breathe through the pain to get to the pleasure he knew wasn’t far away.

                “That’s it baby,” Bucky praised, running his fingers through Steve’s hair and brushing errant strands out of the way. “You feel so good around me, Christ, you’re so hot and tight Stevie.”

                Steve whimpered at the nickname, his hips shifting in an experimental rock. The tight expression suddenly relaxed, Steve’s mouth falling into a small gasp when he found the movement more pleasurable than he had anticipated. It had been the better part of a year since he’d had anything more than a few of his own fingers inside of him and he had forgotten just what he had been missing.

                “Mm ready,” Steve panted, trying his best to rock his hips enough to spur Bucky in to motion.

                Bucky took a second to gaze into Steve’s eyes, checking for confirmation that he was okay. Capturing Steve’s lips in a kiss, Bucky pulled his hips back a few inches before pushing back. Steve groaned into his mouth as he steadily built up the pace. His legs scrambled against the sheets, long limbs looking for enough grip to rock back to meet every thrust.

                Choking back a groan, Bucky reached back to push one of Steve’s legs up over his shoulder, the other legs immediately curling around his waist. “Oh fuck,” Bucky cursed, the new angle allowing him to rock deeper inside of Steve.

                They collapsed into a steady rhythm, the soft chorus of muffled moans, the slap of skin on skin, and bitten back curses filling the room. Steve’s fingers dug in to the muscle of Bucky’s back, one hand falling between their chests to wrap around his dick. “ _Ahh_ , fuck, ‘m so close Buck,” Steve whined, his head pushing back against the mattress as he tried to arch his back into the onslaught of sensation.

                Bucky let his forehead drop to rest against Steve’s, their hot breath mingling as they gasped the others name in a quiet chant. “Come for me baby,” Bucky coaxed, circling his hips to rub against Steve’s prostate.

                “Unhhh, shit, Buck, hngh-“ Steve cried, his voice breaking under the strain. He clenched tightly around Bucky who continued to thrust unrelentingly against the sensitive spot inside of him. With one last twist of his wrist and a final push of Bucky inside of him, Steve came with a scream.

                Hot spurts of come splashed against their chests as Steve rode the waves of his orgasm, the aftershocks intensified every time Bucky slammed back in to him. The feeling of Steve’s muscles spasming tightly around him was all it took to bring Bucky over the edge with him. He slammed his hips into Steve one last time, bottoming out with a soft cry of “Steve”.

                Steve combed his fingers through Bucky’s hair, rocking his hips gently as he worked Bucky through his own orgasm. Panting, Bucky pressed chaste kisses against Steve’s lips, trying to catch his breath long enough to pull out of Steve and roll off to the side.

                Steve rolled with him, letting one of his legs fall forward to rest between Bucky’s. They collapsed into a hot tangle of sweaty limbs and gasps for air. Steve traced new paths across Bucky’s cooling skin, raising a trail of goose bumps in his wake.

                After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Bucky’s eyes fluttered open, his mouth pulling into the same crooked grin that drove Steve crazy. “Hey.”

                Steve propped himself up on one elbow, smiling down at the brunet beneath him. If he thought that Bucky before had been beautiful then now, lying sweaty and satiated in Steve’s bed, Bucky was absolutely breathtaking.  “Hey there.”

                Leaning forward, Bucky pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s lips, trying to put forth all of the emotions that were welling up inside his chest but still felt too soon to say. And if the soft look on Steve’s face was any sort of indication, Bucky was pretty sure that he felt the same way.

                “Let me go get something to clean us up,” Steve offered, brushing aside Bucky’s protests that he should be the one to do that.

                Steve took the opportunity to study himself in the mirror as he wiped himself down and rinsed the washcloth. He smiled at his reflection, at the red marks that Bucky had left as he had kissed across his chest, at the way his hair stuck up on end, and at the sleepy smile that he couldn’t have changed if he wanted to.  He looked truly happy in a way that almost surprised him and it was all to do with the wonderful man in his bed.

                He gave the rag one last twist and winked at his reflection before heading back to bed. Bucky had taken of the condom and was just tossing it into the trash upon Steve’s return. “Lay back,” Steve instructed, sitting on the side of the bed.

                Bucky raised a brow up did as he was told. He hummed softly as Steve gently wiped down his flushed and sticky skin with the damp rag. Tossing the soiled rag over in the direction of the bathroom, Steve curled back against Bucky’s side, pulling the slightly soiled sheet over them. Bucky rolled onto his side and leaned into Steve’s embrace, resting his head on Steve’s chest.

                “So, the verdict is in, charity auctions get five stars in my book,” Bucky hummed, his fingers trailing gentle patterns through the soft patch of light blonde hairs on Steve’s chest.

                Steve barked out a laugh, letting his hand come to rest around Bucky’s shoulders. “Yeah, I hate to say it, but I think I owe Tony one for this.”

                “Yeah, I want to be there when you tell him that,” Bucky teased.

                Steve hummed softly, turning to press a kiss to Bucky’s hair. “Hey Buck, there’s this art gallery that we’re putting together at school next week. It’s student and faculty artwork, and I’ve actually got a piece going in. It’s nothing major really but it should be kind of cool.”

                Bucky rolled up on to his elbow and smiled down at Steve, pressing a kiss to his chest. “Steve, I would love to go with you.”

                “It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this took so long to write, I'm sorry. It also was never supposed to be this long. I swear this entire story was meant to be a 4k word one shot. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for keeping with me and reading and all the wonderful support! Come chat with me about these nerds of Tumblr at ScienceofSociopaths!
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed, I'll have the final chapter up soon! Next time, romance, silliness, and smut!!


End file.
